


Friends with benefits.... or more?

by Xenia



Series: Hawaii Five-0 Farewell Week [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Friends With Benefits, M/M, PWP, Sort Of, a bit of angst, sort of getting together, with a tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenia/pseuds/Xenia
Summary: Steve and Magnum have sex, then decided they won't have sex anymore, then they do it again...
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Thomas Magnum
Series: Hawaii Five-0 Farewell Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701298
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Friends with benefits.... or more?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first day of the Five-0 Farewell Week I organized on Tumblr.  
> Also guys last time I wrote porn was probably back in 2012 or something, I'm pretty sure that this story sucks, so I'm sorry.  
> And I realize that this is a bit of a crack ship, but after the cross over it's my guilty pleasure and I had to write it. I couldn't help it. Sorry.

Steve had promised himself that he wouldn’t do that again, they had promised each other that it wouldn’t happen again. And Steve had been so sure that they could keep this promise. They could be friends and not do _it_ again. And that’s why he had invited him over to watch the football match and have a beer. It was supposed to be a friendly night with a group of friends. That Danny had decided to go on a date with Rachel, Junior would spend the night with Tani, and Lou had promised a date to his wife was just a coincidence. And so was that Steve had decided to invite him after he’d learned that all his friends were busy, the idea of making the invitation had been there before. It was also pure coincidence that his friends were busy too, Steve had invited them too, how he was supposed to know that they would be busy? So, see, Steve hadn’t planned to be alone with him and he most definitely hadn’t planned for _this_ to happen. It was a surprise. No completely unexpected but still a surprise. Not planned. Not at all.  
And anyway, he didn’t start it this time, so technically he didn’t break his promise, right?

The evening went exactly as Steve had planned. They drank beer, they watched the match and they talked, like two friends would do.  
It was right after the match, when Thomas had to leave, that trouble started.  
Thomas had been around often enough to know how to let himself out, he had done it plenty of time after they slept together, but for some reason Steve decided that it would be a good idea to walk him to the door. Just a last goodbye. He had done it plenty of time with Danny over the years, although not so much lately. In hindsight it should have been a sign that his night was about to go exactly how he hadn’t planned it to go. Because he had always walked Danny to the door hoping that he would somehow realize that they could be more than friends, hoping that he’d see what Steve felt for him and for some miracle decided that Steve was worth of his love. He foolishly did the same thing over and over again hoping for a different outcome. Turns out that when you change one factor of the equation the outcome changes too.  
Thomas already had his hand on the doorknob, ready to open the door and leave, when he turned to say the last goodbye.  
Thinking about it later Steve would say that he had miscalculated the distance between them, or the timing of his approach, or whatever excuse helped him sleep at night. Thing is that Magnum and he ended up being far too close than Steve had anticipated. And Magnum had looked at him then and there was something in his eyes that Steve couldn’t quite place, and then his eyes had quickly looked at Steve’s lips. And Steve was only human. In that moment it didn’t matter what he had promised himself, he leaned down and kissed him. If Steve had hoped that Thomas would have enough self-control to stop and keep the promise, they had made of not going _this_ again, he was proved wrong. Because he kissed back. And like it always happen when they kissed the world around them faded in the background and all that mattered was the fire between them, the passion and the desperate need to be closer. Later Steve would deny that _this_ was how he always wanted the evening to go, he would say that when he had invited Thomas over, he had genuinely wanted to just enjoy some time with a friend. Later no one would believe him. Right now, thought the only thing that mattered was Thomas and their kiss. And Steve lost it, gave up and let the evening go exactly how he said he didn’t want it to go.  
He pinned Magnum against the door, pressing their bodies together and Magnum gripped his hips, dragging him even closer. There was no more space between them, every single part of their bodies touched. And Steve slid a leg between Thomas’ and felt his erection press against his thigh. Mangum moaned at the contact and Steve smirked in the kiss.  
He felt Thomas’ hand slide under his shirt, slowly moving over his abdomen and his lover back and pushing the shirt up.  
-Get it off. – he said breaking the kiss long enough to push it over Steve’s head and toss it on the ground.  
Steve didn’t give him time to do anything else. He pinned his arm on the door over his head and started undoing the buttons of the hideous Hawaiian shirt he wore. He slowly exposed Thomas’ chest and kissed and licked at his skin until the shirt was completely open.  
When he closed his lips around a nipple and bit it gently, he felt Magnum’s breath hitch. They had done it enough time for Steve to know exactly what to do to make him lose control.  
-That’s not fair. – Thomas said. – Let me go. Let me touch… - he trailed off when Steve gently bit his other nipple.  
Then he let him go.  
-Let’s move it to the bedroom. – he said and Thomas leaned up to kiss him again and then pushed him toward the stairs.  
\- Lead the way. –  
Once inside it was Magnum who took the lead. He pushed Steve on the bed and straddled him. Then kissed him again.  
-It’s my turn now. – he said.  
He caressed and kissed every inch of Steve’s body, kissing every scar every mark he had. He went down and down until he reached the waistband of his jeans. He looked up and found that Steve was already looking at him.  
He was breathing heavily, and his pupils were blown with lust, his eyes almost black. Thomas had never seen something more beautiful in his life. There was something special about seeing the calm and controlled McGarrett losing his control and that it was him to reduce him this way, desperate and needy.  
-Please. – Steve managed to choke out when Magnum put his mouth on his cock still covered by his jeans.  
Normally Thomas would have him beg longer, but tonight he undid the button of his jeans and slowly started to push them down along with his underwear. Steve raised his hips to help him.  
Then unexpectedly he bucked up and reversed their position. He was naked now, leaning over Thomas who was still wearing his pant. And there was something special in this too. Being at Steve’s mercy, waiting to see what he wanted to do.  
Sometimes Thomas would struggle and try to regain the upper hand, sometimes he just let go and let Steve do whatever he wanted. This was one of those time.  
He watched Steve reach in his nightstand and fishing out a condom and some lube. He let him open his jean and take them off, just like he had done for him a few moments before.  
Steve rolled on the condom and looked at him and there was a question in his eyes. Magnum recognized it for what it was. His last chance of backing out, of taking control back again. But he didn’t want to. So, he leaned up and kissed Steve again. And it was enough to spur him in action.  
He kissed down his chest and Magnum moaned loudly when Steve took his cock in his mouth and he almost didn’t notice when Steve slid a finger inside of him.  
He was very good with his mouth, Magnum had discovered it the very first time, not without a certain amount of surprise. He couldn’t imagine someone as proud as Steve going on his knees to suck someone off. Still he never complained and surely wouldn’t start now.  
He was so lost in his pleasure that he barely felt the discomfort when Steve slid another finger and then a third.  
-Please, Steve, just please…- he moaned.  
And how the tables had turned in just a few minutes. Now it was him begging.  
Steve wasn’t in the mood to make him beg either because he lined up his cock and slowly pushed in, then he leaned up to kiss him again.  
From then nothing mattered anymore. Just the friction of Steve moving inside him. Slowly at first and then faster and faster.  
And then he tensed over him, gripped Thomas cock with his hand and they came together, each other’s name on their lips.  
For a while the only sound in the room was their breathing and then silence.

This thing between them had started almost by accident. One night when they were both drunk and both sad. Steve was heartbroken over Danny. For the thousand-time Danny had gone back to Rachel and Steve would be the one to pick up the pieces when the relationship would blow up in their faces, just like it had done every single time they had tried again. And Steve didn’t know how long he could keep doing this. Watch Danny keep going back to his wife, trying to salvage something that was already dead and buried, something that maybe was never fully alive and then be there for him when everything fell apart. He loved Danny with all he had but he couldn’t keep doing this. And Thomas had been dumped by his girlfriend. They were drunk and miserable, and Steve had no idea how exactly it had happened, but they ended up in bed together. And after that they had kept turning to each other when things got too rough to handle alone. It was supposed to be something simple, just two friends helping each other out. And that’s why Steve had promised himself that he would stop. It was supposed to be a friend with benefits arrangement, no string attached, something simple and fun. But things were starting to change, for Steve at least and that’s why he promised he would stop. Because he was starting to move on from Danny only to turn to someone who wanted him just for fun. Even now lying next to Thomas in the silence of his dark room Steve could almost hear Cath’s voice in his head. Cath who knew that he loved Danny and had told him that he needed to move on, that Danny wasn’t a bad person but was never going to love Steve as much as Steve loved him. Cath who had left only because she didn’t have any choice, cause her work had demanded that from her and Steve understood it. Cath who had always come through for him when he needed her, who had come and helped him get revenge for Joe. He knew what she would tell him if she knew. She would tell him to protect himself, to end things before they got too much. She would tell him that he couldn’t let Magnum become the new Danny, the he couldn’t move on from someone only to turn to someone who was as unavailable.  
So, Steve turned to look at Thomas, to tell him that this had to really be the last time, that they couldn’t go on like this, that this thing between them wasn’t working anymore. Not for Steve at least.  
But before he could say anything Thomas got up. Steve closed his eyes because he couldn’t watch him leave. He reminded himself that they already talked about ending this, after all this was probably going to be their last time, one more for the road. He would never invite him over again or go for drinks or… He was so lost in his head that he barely noticed the mattress dip next to him. But when he felt Thomas lips on his he opened his eyes. Their eyes locked and Steve kissed back. And this time it was different. When they broke apart Thomas just laid next to him, putting his head on Steve’s chest and throwing his arm over his stomach. They didn’t say a word but while he drifted off lulled by Thomas’ breathing and the beating of his heart Steve thought that he had kept his promise after all. This time had been different from the other times. And his last thought was that Catherine would love Magnum. He could always see her threatening Thomas’ life if he hurt Steve. But then again Steve could see Higgins to the same to him.  
Yes. Cath and Higgins would get along great…


End file.
